This invention relates to accounts receivable systems and especially to an improved system having a ledger and statement for receiving a hectograph-carbon transfer of the address from the ledger.
It is a common process with hand-posted accounts receivable systems utilized in a pegboard system to die cut the ledger, affix a piece of paper thereto which will serve as a stencil, and then use a hectograph-carbon to make a stencil that will transfer the image of the name and address from the ledger stencil to the statement. A small hand-addressor is used to transfer to the surface of the statement a film of hectograph fluid.
The problem with this prior art is that the process of positioning the ledger on the statement is a time-consuming one, and the user must look under the ledger to position the letters on the stencil over the area of the statement where they will appear after transfer if they are to be aligned at the proper position on the statement.